Bluetooth is a short-range wireless technology that allows devices to exchange data without cables, providing greater flexibility in configuration. Most people today use infrared wireless devices, which have to be in line of sight of each other to operate correctly. The small degree of error allowed by the infrared devices is limiting to most users. Bluetooth devices, on the other hand, such as printers, cell phones, mice, keyboards and more, can communicate with each other as long as they are within approximately 30 feet (9.1 meters) of each other.
While Bluetooth devices are generally designed to be simple to use, users may have to select certain modes in order for other devices to communicate with them. For example, Bluetooth devices generally force the user to manually select different modes whenever it's required, such as discoverable mode to receive a music file from a friend. This can be fairly confusing to the user since many users may not understand the different Bluetooth modes. Many users, for instance, may only understand that the Bluetooth radio is on or off.